


You've Got a Problem, Dorian

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cute Rats, Established Relationship, Kennex Being a softy, M/M, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Kennex knew that going into a pet store with Dorian, even if it was for a case, was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Problem, Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> The rat in here is named after my baby girl and my rat who was also rescued, before the show was cancelled we would watch Almost Human together, so I wanted to do something for her.

It wasn’t that special of a case really; a burglar or some crazed lunatic with nothing to do as always and a devastated owner, they were already working on finding the man who had been on an unusual burglary streak, always hitting obscure places of business and taking money as well as seemingly random items. However, this time, John Kennex grimaced as he got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

Dorian wasn’t far behind and once he was seated he looked over and smiled sweetly, in a way that would normally have forced the bitter detective to crack a smile but not today, today he gave a look like he just tasted something bad. Dorian brushed it aside and instead stared passively out the window, he wasn’t aware as to where the crime had happened this time and John being prickly was a way of life for him so he naturally thought nothing of it.

They arrived at their destination and Dorian gave a little noise of excitement and John groaned and dropped his head on the steering wheel as he parked the car in front of “The Incredible pet Emporium” a massive pet store that had just become the fugitive’s latest target. Dorian’s smile faded quickly and he turned to John with a shocked face but before he could say anything John held up a hand. “None of the animals were hurt, he only took cash and a few supplies.” and the DRN’s face lit up again.

John had found out only after they moved in together that Dorian had a real issue with animals, he just couldn’t pass any of them up, he had brought home stray cats, dogs and even a bird’s nest that had lost their mother, Dorian nurtured them and released them back into the wild, not out of choice, John had just had enough of the fowl screeching in the middle of the night. Dorian was just too compassionate to turn down a animal in need, it was something that John loved about him and also what he was really beginning to hate about him.

They got out of the car, Dorian a little faster than John and they looked at each other for a few moment over the roof of the vehicle. Dorian grinned like a little kid and John just put his finger up 

“No.”

“No what?”

He looked confused and his blue eyes shined inquisitively as the side of his face flashed with blue circuits.

“Doesn’t matter. Just no to everything until we get out of this store.”

“John, I-”

“No. Seriously, man, you have a problem”

Dorian smiled 

“I think you’re over reacting, John” 

 

“Oh really,”

They had left the car and were now walking towards the front doors. 

“Well, tell that to the seven kittens in my closet, why don’t you.”

When they finally went into the store it was just business as usual, talking to the witnesses and collecting data and evidence, it was what they did basically every case, except in most cases John didn’t have to pull Dorian away from the multiple cages that he stared at and made cooing noises towards the little animals inside. Every animal ran to the sides of their confinments as Dorian passed, even John had to admit that it was adorable how animals reacted to him so lovingly, even the antisocial or completely indifferent ones got excited when Dorian tapped the sides of their houses. 

Still, John didn’t want him falling in love with anymore animals, so he tried his best to keep his pet whispering boyfriend away from the prying eyes of the stores occupants as they conducted interviews. Dorian remained completely professional even though his eyes sometimes wondered off but honestly, John was quite proud at how Dorian resisted the cute little bundles of fur. 

finally they finished their work and John was giving their phone number to the obviously distracted and overwhelmed store owner. John held out a card for the owner but was left hanging as a squeak rang out from behind the counter and the little old man immediately went to check on what was going on. John sighed loudly and looked behind him where Dorian was standing, reminding him to be nice.

The store clerk returned, now holding a rat gingerly in his arms, John grimaced and backed away but the owner didn’t seem to notice.

“Sorry, boys, little Bianca here keeps getting bullied by the other rats, poor little thing and after all she’s been through already with those bastard breeders.”

He held up the lightly colored rat who had a few scars and a torn up ear, she wiggled around and made little chattering noises as he petted her head.  
John knew what was about to happen before it happened and he tried to protest but it was already to late, The stupid store owner had walked up and placed the rodent in Dorian’s arms. It was to late, he could tell the damage was already done as Dorian’s eyes lit up and went wide and Bianca walked all over him, even giving little rat kisses then finally rested comfortably in his hands. Dorian looked at John, he had gone complete disco face at this point.

“No.”

“Please!” he had gone into begging mode

“No.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right, I have a problem.” 

He handed the rat to John who gasped and held it away from him as Dorian sulked away pathetically.

John groaned, he was getting soft. 

“Ugh! Put it in a damn box, will you?” 

He said as he handed Bianca to the owner who took her excitedly.

“Of course! No charge for cops!”

“Oh, wonderful.” He said dryly

Dorian turned around beaming again and John rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you, John” 

He said leaning in to give the taller man a kiss but John leaned back and pushed him away.

“Uh-uh, no way I’m kissing you, rat face. You’re taking a bath in bleach when we get home, by the way.”

Dorian smiled and John shook his head, grinning


End file.
